1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequence circuit display method for an injection molding machine displaying a sequence circuit in an injection molding machine used for molding a plastic material, metal material, etc. as a ladder diagram on a display device. More particularly, it relates to a sequence circuit display method for an injection molding machine displaying a sequence circuit including a contact, coil, etc. corresponding to a selectively input operating step name as a ladder diagram on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for displaying a sequence in an injection molding machine on a display screen, there is the one described in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-91716. Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-91716 displays a graphic of the injection molding machine on a displaying means of the injection molding machine and moves that graphic to show the operation being executed in accordance with the progress in the sequential operation of one molding cycle of the injection molding machine so as to enable the operation being currently executed to be immediately grasped. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-91716, by making it easier to obtain a grasp of the operating step, helps finds the cause of any trouble or abnormalities occurring. However, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 6-91716 only displays the progress in the sequence by a graphic. It did not enable an individual grasp of the connection states or abnormalities of the contacts, coils, etc.
As a method for checking the sequence ladder program in an injection molding machine to deal with this problem, there is the method described in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-36325. Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-36325 describes to display a list of names of input devices and/or output devices and display an ON state where the input/output device is electrically operating, an ON standby state where the input/output device is in a state where it is electrically operative, and an OFF standby state where the input/output device is in a state where it is electrically inoperative separately corresponding to the names of the input/output devices displayed on the list. However, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-36325 only displays the ON state, ON standby state, and OFF standby state for the input/output devices displayed on the list. It does not enable a display of a sequence circuit, a grasp of the relationship of contacts, coils, etc. in the sequence circuit, and a grasp of the connection states.